


言传身教

by GinTonic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTonic/pseuds/GinTonic





	言传身教

“操，” 尼禄愤愤合上电脑，“选课网站真狗屎！”  
“我早就说了，”妮可一副活该你不听话的样子，“艾伦教授的课太抢手了，话说你选了什么？”  
尼禄眼神躲闪两下，支支吾吾回答：“神魔与宗教。”  
妮可的眼神变得意味深长起来，她坐下咖啡店禁止吸烟的牌子下，点上烟吸了两口，“那个针对你的但丁？”艾伦教授的课没了，尼禄还有别的选择，为什么他又选了上次差点将他挂科的老师？而尼禄打开电脑一通瞎点试图忽视她探究的目光。  
“你知道，如果你想接近他，我的网站可以帮你，他有一个酒吧。”妮可说，如果把尼禄内心的焦躁换成跑轮的仓鼠，估计跑轮的动力都能给整个学校发电。  
尼禄知道那个私密网站，一堆聪明人在里面不知道干些什么，很明显尼禄不属于聪明蛋的行列。  
“哦？你们网站只会传播私人八卦？”尼禄装作不在意继续盯屏幕，事实上他什么都没看进去。  
妮可耸耸肩，“我还有但丁的视频，他穿着高跟靴。”尼禄越听，胃里的火烧得越盛，一整杯冰咖啡被他毫无自觉地喝没了。  
“一百块，我就把名字告诉你。”  
“一百块，视频和名字都给我！”  
该死。  
尼禄后悔极了，他为什么要给妮可一百块只为了叫做“Devil may cry”的酒吧名字和一个跳舞视频？他看了看闪着红光的霓虹牌匾，咽咽口水。  
视频很短，但丁赤裸上身，穿着齐臀超短裤和靴子绕着钢管扭来扭去，但这个视频的火辣程度足够让尼禄撸一发。  
club的灯光和热浪让尼禄有一瞬间喘不上气，他忍受肘击和踩脚挤到舞池下，然而那里并没有但丁。  
人群的香水味和汗味让他头疼，尼禄费力地转身，竟不经意地发现穿着红夹克躲在角落的但丁。男人百无聊赖地打个哈欠，似乎对今天的狂欢没什么兴趣。  
尼禄进行几下深呼吸准备走到但丁面前，他疯狂发掘脑内能跟但丁聊的东西，不至于让自己等会显得很蠢——  
但丁身边凑过来一个年轻男人，对方亲昵地亲了亲但丁的嘴唇，两个人熟稔地说了什么，男人就拉开了但丁的拉链。  
但丁的夹克下两条皮带勒住了他的胸，乳尖也被勒出来，应该是充血的深红色。  
那对白花花的柔软奶子几乎让尼禄忘记呼吸，他看到那个陌生男人肆意揉搓但丁的胸，一股不知是情欲还是恼怒的火窜上头，让尼禄晕乎乎的。  
尼禄移开眼，无视了旁边一直用胸蹭他手臂的金发美女，用最快的速度离开了club。  
但丁拿下那只在他胸上的手，从吻中抽离出来，拒绝了男人的邀请，懒洋洋地看了眼刚才尼禄的位置，忍不住笑了笑。

尼禄在做梦。  
他梦到但丁骑在他身上像是在驾驭一匹小马驹，他渴望地摸着但丁的胸部，然后猛烈地射进但丁的屁股里。  
尼禄醒来后发现自己射了一裤子，他又羞又气的大力搓洗裤子，借此希望脑海里没有但丁骑在自己身上扭屁股的梦境，还有自己不争气勃起的阴茎。  
来自妮可的短信和电话骚扰了他一早上，无非就是“你睡到他了么？”此类透露着强烈八卦气味的内容。  
快乐不属于他，尼禄想，昨晚他如同没人搭理独自咬自己尾巴团团转的可怜小狗。  
尼禄决定好了，趁选修课还没开始，他要跟但丁申请换课。他陷入到但丁不会多看他一眼，但丁不会跟他有什么亲密接触的这些想法，直到他发现自己已经站在但丁的办公室里。  
但丁正躺在椅子里睡觉，旁边还放着吃剩一半的披萨。尼禄呆呆盯着他看，放佛被施了统统石化咒，男人缓慢睁开那双漂亮眼睛看向他的时候，尼禄听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳。  
“你是准备暗杀我么？”但丁揉揉眼睛，笑话傻乎乎的男孩。  
尼禄咳嗽两声找回自己的声音，磕磕巴巴地解释想要换一门选修课。  
“我不知道还能这样做？”  
老天啊，尼禄紧张地咽了咽口水，但丁的眼睛像是看透了他的内心和一切，他连皱眉头都那么好看，尼禄没法不为他目眩神迷。  
但丁觉得好笑地观察男孩的表情，顺手扔掉已经软趴趴的披萨，“我肯定你内心的想法不是这样，昨晚我在Devil may cry似乎看见你了。”  
但丁说完，两人陷入沉默，尼禄觉得自己的心脏都要偷停，原来但丁把一切都看在眼里。  
“我想操你！”尼禄自暴自弃地吼出来，直面自己欲望是如此畅快。他想把一切能塞进但丁小穴里的东西都试个遍，舌头，手指，阴茎，吮吸舔舐流出来的汁水。  
但丁笑了，他缓慢拉开拉链，白花花的饱满胸部上还有昨晚搞出来的紫红勒痕，左侧乳尖上还有一个深深的齿痕。  
“好孩子，帮老师拿出来。”但丁掰开自己的臀瓣，露出一张一阖的深红色肉穴，腺液和润滑油把他屁股弄得湿漉漉一团糟，因为塞了一上午跳蛋的缘故，穴肉翻卷着在空气里楚楚可怜。  
尼禄瞪大眼，如同发现崭新世界的奥菲莉亚。他试探性摸了把但丁肉感的屁股，就听到男人放肆地喘息，还伴随着轻微地颤抖。天生适合被凌虐的身体里藏着引人堕落的甜蜜，尼禄听到自己粗重的呼吸。  
他插进去两根手指，不小心把跳蛋顶得更深，但丁过大的呻吟声把尼禄吓了一跳。  
“对不起...”尼禄小心翼翼，心跳如鼓点砰砰直响，滑溜溜的东西裹着但丁屁股里的液体被拿出来，尼禄甚至有些嫉妒它能存在于这多汁温暖的甬道。  
被跳蛋操了许久的后穴短时间内无法完全合拢，流着水等待下一个插入者到来。  
“尼禄，来，把阴茎插进来。”但丁摇了摇屁股，发出声坏笑，“操到我满意，期末给满分。”  
看得出来但丁喜欢玩这种低劣恶俗的游戏，他口渴，看到但丁的肉穴就舌头发干，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭但丁的肉穴，把舌头伸了进去。但丁没被人这么舔过，他的腰塌了塌，爽的把屁股撅得更翘。  
尼禄暗骂一声，不知该谴责自己还是但丁，男人的屁股里都是甜甜的润滑液和淫水，像一颗蜜桃，和抽插吮吸的舌头发出咕叽咕叽的声响。  
肉穴传来的酥麻让但丁浑身颤抖，他喜欢粗暴直接的性爱，可他无法抗拒男孩给他的不同快感，伴随尼禄把他的阴茎撸射的同时，他糜烂的后穴再也无法承受过量的快感，含不住的淫水和残留的润滑液都喷了出来。  
但丁用力眨眨眼，他像个女人一样被舔到潮吹的事实让他对尼禄的性爱能力认知更上一层。  
尼禄舔舔喷到唇边的淫水，一手扶着阴茎准备插进去。他面对面看着但丁色情的冲他撸动阴茎，像优雅惫懒的美丽大猫，尼禄顶着通红的脸，阴茎也从旁边蹭了出去。但丁笑的整个胸腔都在震动，他握住男孩的大东西，引导他插进自己的肉穴。  
尼禄只感觉大脑噼里啪啦直响，他的阴茎撑开了那张湿漉漉的穴，把被玩得红肿淫荡的肠肉操开顶到深处。尼禄爽得头皮发麻，急不可耐地动起腰。  
但丁从尾椎到大脑的神经都在发麻震颤，他抱紧男孩宽阔的背放肆地呻吟。尼禄用力又猛地抽插让连接的部位淋淋沥沥地淌水，翻起小小的白沫。  
“嗯...真是我的好学生...”但丁还不忘故意提醒他们之间的身份差异，他的小穴正满意地吞吃男孩的阴茎，臀部被撞击地啪啪作响。尼禄无法抑制自己的力度，他只想专心感受但丁，甚至想这么一直操在但丁的穴里，感受那发烫烂熟的肉道。  
尼禄听到阴茎插到穴心明显的水声，但丁雌伏在他身下，漂亮的脸蛋泛红，半眯着眼伸出舌尖索吻。尼禄的心脏满足地炸开，过量又无法释放的爱意化成凶狠地操弄，阴茎带出穴口的淫水和肠肉，在下一秒又狠狠操了回去。  
但丁被操地两眼发晕，他毫无顾忌地叫到嗓子都没力气，唇角流着无法及时吞咽的口水。  
“呼...年轻男孩都像你这么厉害？”但丁攀紧尼禄的肩，朝他的耳根吹气。  
前一秒还柔情蜜意的男孩突然咬牙切齿，像是被抢了食的小狗，“没有，他们都早泄！”但丁噗的一声笑出来，甚至忘记了屁股里还插着根阴茎，他凑近尼禄亲了亲那还气呼呼的脸蛋儿。  
被安抚顺毛后的小狗仍忧心忡忡，他还达不到让但丁不再找别人约炮的身份，想到这他越发心力交瘁，像是财奴发现一块巨大的金子却无法将它拿走，痛苦焦急到几近崩溃。  
尼禄拔出阴茎，让但丁跪在桌面上，他拍了拍但丁正在淌水的屁股，老男人还以为他要操进来便配合地抬高。  
尼禄拿起一旁的圆珠笔，恶狠狠的在但丁屁股上写下第一个字母。但丁感受到尖锐的触感愣了一秒，也没阻止男孩的幼稚做法。  
尼禄写完后满意地照了照片，才再次操进肉穴里，顶弄但丁敏感的腺体，掐着男人的腰大力鞭挞。  
“你写了什么？”但丁光着屁股跨坐在尼禄腿上，后穴流出来的精液打湿了尼禄的裤子，氤湿一片深色痕迹。  
尼禄正给但丁揉着因为跪着挨操而发红的膝盖，他腾出一只手脸红的去拿手机，彷佛刚才干这些事的人不是他。  
照片上尼禄戴戒指的手被但丁肉感柔软的屁股嵌住，多余的肉从指缝中挤出来，左侧臀瓣上被反复涂写出一个清晰的单词——“OFNERO”  
尼禄看但丁半天不说话紧忙道歉：“对不起但丁，我只是想...”  
“我知道你怎么想。”但丁贴近他耳边说，“比如，你知道我是你的叔叔，不还是和我做爱么？”  
好吧，尼禄确实在所谓的亲生父亲那里知道有关自己叔叔的消息，也很早就认出了但丁，但这不能成为阻止他迷恋但丁的理由。  
没有什么感情交流的血缘关系冲淡了背德的罪恶，如果尼禄不去接近这朵蜜糖玫瑰，他才真的会郁结成疾。  
尼禄根本不介意，他可以当但丁的顽劣学生，乖乖侄子，随时被抚摸的小狗。只要但丁想，只要他一个人拥有但丁。  
“所以你能拥有我，”但丁伸出猩红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，色情意味的提醒，“还有我的深喉。”


End file.
